


Do You Have This In a Larger Size?

by sugarcoatednonsense (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, I'd love to say i'm sorry but i'm not, Lingerie, Rule 63, rosaveritas, scarring old ladies, too sexy for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugarcoatednonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's elderly neighbour stumbles into the lingerie store and gets more than she bargained for. A companion piece to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3547457">rosaveritas' The Right Fit</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have This In a Larger Size?

**Author's Note:**

Arisu hasn’t felt this uncomfortable since her honeymoon in Greece, when someone in their tour group had offered Katsumi an exotic mushroom and he’d danced naked in the surf to scare away the giant squid before being dragged to shore by the hotel staff. She doesn’t belong here. Surely no one who belongs to a knitting circle can also belong here. 

She looks around at the strings of fabric hanging everywhere, flimsy pieces of satin, lace, silk, leather, and Arisu’s pretty sure there’s one comprised entirely of thin silver chains. What kind of den of iniquity has she wandered into?! Oh Katsumi, this was such a bad idea. 

Arisu had wanted to do something special for their thirty-fifth anniversary, and she had run low on ideas. This had to be a big gesture, something he would always remember. But now she was here surrounded by pin-thin girls, most of whom couldn’t be older than sixteen, and what on earth were they doing in a place like this Arisu would like to know?! She always put her studies before boys at their age. Well, there was that one time - but it was a different world back then! 

The shop assistant keeps glancing in her direction, one eyebrow raised. Probably about to call the zoo and have Arisu tranquilized and carted back where she came from, or so help me!

Riffling through the sale rack, Arisu grabs a relatively harmless light blue satin nightdress and heads for the changing room, pausing in front of a pair of girls blocking the row of cubicles. One has long blue hair and glasses and seems to be trying to persuade the other to try on a piece of dental floss. The other has red hair and a disgruntled expression and when she snarls she reveals teeth sharpened to points. What is happening to the world? Arisu mumbles an “excuse me” and squeezes by them, edging around Blue Hair in order to give Redhead a wide berth. 

She pushes the door closed and strips down to her neat, sensible undies, and starts to negotiate the nightie. It has a complicated series of straps comprising the head and neck holes, and before long Arisu is wedged with her elbows touching in front of her forehead, waving her hands erratically. 

There’s a rap on the door. “You okay in there, babe?”

Arisu’s eyes widen and she tries to free herself hurriedly. Babe?! “I’m alright, thank you,” she says shakily. Awfully informal in this place.

She hears someone talking in the stall next to her’s. “Did you find anything?”

“Uhh...possibly. I’m having a little trouble -”

“Hang on,” comes a gruffer tone from her other side. 

What?! “There’s really no need,” Arisu squeaks. “I can manage!”

She windmills her arms in a fury, working them free of this confounded thing. Why had she come here? Why?

“‘Kay, open your door. I’m coming in.”

The blood drains from Arisu’s face. “No, really, I’m-”

The door swings open, and Redhead Pointy Teeth stands in front of her, laced up into a black leather monstrosity covered in spikes. Had Arisu had clothes on, she would have called the girl shameless under her breath. 

But here she was with her arms stuck over her head and her sensible underwear on display for the world to see, trapped in a cubicle by some...some minx in black leather! Arisu’s voice comes out in a high-pitched wail. “I’m perfectly fine! No need to fret! No help required!”

“Wow,” says Redhead, “I’m really sorry.” She bites her lip to fight back a laugh and pulls the door closed. Arisu could just die of shame.

Forget it. Let’s just get out of this thing and go home. The profanity she hears from the neighbouring stall only serves to solidify Arisu’s conviction. 

She struggles and wriggles and yanks, bumping into the wall more than once, but finally pulls free of the accursed nightdress. Only to hear -

“Holy shit, you’re so wet.”

Arisu freezes. What in the name of all that is holy?

“You’re fucking soaked.” 

Arisu scans the tiny room. Is there a problem with the plumbing? She hopes it isn’t the sprinkler system. Her favourite cardigan is dry clean only. Better get out of here quickly. 

She grabs her skirt and starts to shimmy into it, the familiar reliable fabric a comfort against her skin. 

“Oh...uhh, Rin. Harder.”

Arisu pales at the unmistakable erotic tones of the voice. What sort of establishment had she wondered into? She was not interested in those kinds of services!!!

“I’m…oh…god.” 

Arisu grabs her shirt and starts fumbling with the buttons, humming in an attempt to drown out the noise. 

“Mind if I finish?” 

Wait. That was Sharkmouth Ginger. Arisu’s mouth opens in horror. When she had come in Arisu’s stall, was she… was that… the invitation to an erotic encounter?! To think how narrowly she had escaped too! Caught in her undergarments at the mercy of a professional harlot! Oh, what would Katsumi say?

The moans next door seem to indicate their “session” is reaching its end. She has to get out of here in case the trollop comes back in for another try.

She throws her cardigan haphazardly over her arm and scurries from the room, crashing into a rack and sending a number of chainmail sex weapons tumbling to the floor. Arisu has time only to register Red and Blue walking pink-faced to the counter where the assistant handles their chosen items with her nose wrinkled in disgust before she makes her escape. 

The walk home gives her time to calm down, and a resolve to take some sort of cake to that nice Tachibana girl next door, who surely would never be caught in such a place. Perhaps a visit with her would restore Arisu’s faith in today’s youth.


End file.
